The present invention is a method and apparatus for determining the presence, proper positioning and integrity of reinforcing clips for mounting components to vehicles and similar assemblies.
In modern assembly plants, particularly automobile and similar vehicle assembly plants, components such as trim, grills, headlight housings etc. are delivered for mounting on the frame or body of what is being assembled within a few hours of the time such assembly is to take place. Such components are then typically robotically mounted to such frames. As a consequence such components must meet design specifications closely. Small deviations in tolerances or defects in the component can result in down time for the production line or in the production of a defective product.
Component manufacturers and suppliers typically employ varying on-line testing techniques to identify improperly manufactured components and avoid their delivery to an assembly site. However, conventional methods of testing which include visual and mechanical techniques have not assured defect free parts.